Espeon and Umbreon: A Dream
by AngelicEspeon
Summary: An Espeon named Aubrey and a shiny Umbreon named Jake escape their town with all their friends behind them. With drama and legendaries trailing them, the two Eeveelutions make their way through forests and lakes until they reach their town. (Description updated on January 15th, 2017)
1. Anger Rising

"Goodnight, my dear Aubrey. I will miss you, but I may see you again, above in the clouds. I'm sorry but I must protect the forest," Sylvia the Sylveon said to her baby Aubrey the Eevee.

"Flare… what if I don't live? If I die trying to save the Pokemon that live in the forest? How will my Eevee live without a mother?" Sylvia said to her mate, Flare the Flareon.

"Sylvia, I'm sure she'll be alright. Save the forest; I'll miss you more than all the stars in the sky," Flare said sadly.

"Goodbye, my dear… Aubrey," Sylvia barely made out the last words as she choked up and left the den.

"Mama?" Aubrey said.

Many years later…

"Aubrey? Wake up! It's the first day of school!" Flare said.

"Oh… what if I don't make any friends? Remember, that I'm starting school a month late?" Aubrey said tiredly.

"Oh, it's okay. Get up, dear," Flare said gently and carefully picked up Aubrey.

At the school, Aubrey met her 5 classmates: Caiden, the Leafeon, Abby, the Absol, Chris, the Persian, Justin, the Jolteon, and lastly, a shiny Eevee named Jake. Jake's best friend was Justin, as Justin thought he should become a Jolteon too.

"Class, say hello to Aubrey, the new student," the teacher, Ms. Jenny the Stoutland said.

"Hi!" the class said to Aubrey, but Jake sat and blushed slightly. After seeing him, Aubrey looked down and blushed too. Justin saw and got angry, thinking she was trying to steal his best friend from him.

"Uh, Jake… come over here! We can work on our Species project!" Justin said quickly.

"Actually, Jake and Justin, we are partnering you up in 3 people per group today. Caiden, Chris, Justin, you will be a group. Abby, Aubrey, Jake, you will be a group," she said.

Jake and Aubrey looked at each other and blushed. Abby bit her lip as she knew something was happening between the two of them.

After school, Jake asked Aubrey if she could help with his late work on Types, as she knew a lot about them.

"Uh, okay, Jake," Aubrey said nervously. "Let's start with this one." Aubrey pointed at one problem and Jake pointed at it at the same time. "This one?"

There was no one in the classroom, so Jake and Aubrey were alone. They both relaxed their paws and their paws touched. They both started blushing profusely, and immediately put their paws back.

"Uh, so… Fighting types are effective against Normal types, right?" Aubrey started.

Once they finished they both went home.

But then they unexpectedly went to the park at the same time.

"Aubrey!"

"Jake?!"

They were both surprised, and started blushing.

"Um, Jake…?" Aubrey said nervously.

"Hmm?" Jake said.

"Do you like me… more than a friend?" Aubrey asked quietly.

"More than a friend? Well..." Jake began. "Yes. I do like you… more than a friend, or a best friend, or even Justin!"

In fact Justin just heard what he said. He started getting angry and electricity started shooting out. Seeing the lightning bolts, Aubrey and Jake turned around to find themselves face to face with Justin.

"You'll pay for this!" Justin shouted at Aubrey. He then aimed an extremely charged Zap Cannon at Aubrey. As he let it fly toward her, she screamed and started to run. She tripped, but he aimed another attack on her, instead a powerful Volt Tackle.

"No! Help! Daddy!" Aubrey screamed.

"Aubrey!" Jake shouted furiously. He jumped right in front of Aubrey, being hit by the Volt Tackle himself. He fell to the ground.

"Jake!" Aubrey said sadly. "Jake, come back..."

"Au...brey?" Jake said faintly. "I'm… okay… leave. Justin still… is aiming for you…."

It was true. Justin just shot a Thunder shock at Aubrey.

"No! I can take this! Jake did, so I can… too!" Aubrey screeched as she raced toward Justin to use Giga Impact.

But the lightning shock took her by surprise. She fell to the ground right by Jake.

Justin, realizing he is in serious trouble, ran home.

The next day…

Jake and Aubrey were laying in a special park together for injured Pokemon. Jake had opened his eyes, and saw that Aubrey was asleep next to him. He waited until she woke up.

"Aubrey, good morning," he said softly.

Aubrey lifted her head. She felt extremely dizzy and hurt. The lightning shock had also caused paralysis, which is why she was dizzy.

"J-Jake…? I feel… dizzy..." she told him.

"Aw, Aubrey, rest your head in my fur," he said affectionately.

Right when she put her head down, a strange white glow surrounded her.

"Aubrey! Your glowing! Are you… evolving?!" Jake said happily.

"Um..." Aubrey wasn't sure what was happening. Her tail became long, and split into two. A gem formed on her head. Fur puffed out of her cheeks. The glow faded, and she was lilac.

"Aubrey! You're… an Espeon!" said Jake excitedly.

"Hey, Jake, are you feeling well enough?" asked Aubrey.

"Yes?" said Jake.

"Come to my house, I want to introduce my daddy to you!" she said.

"What about your mom?" he asked.

Aubrey stared at him. Her eyes told it all. She didn't have a mother.

"Aubrey… I'm so sorry..." he said.

Once they were there, her dad greeted them in an odd way.

"Hello… who are you and why are you here?" he said oddly.

"Daddy, it's Aubrey! And my… my… boyfriend? Jake..." she said.

"Aubrey? You evolved into an Espeon? And you have a boyfriend?" Flare said slightly angrily.

They stared at each other, Flare and Jake, and they seemed to know each other.

"Welcome," Flare said. "Aubrey, can you go to your room? You have a visitor."

Aubrey and Jake saw a mysterious legendary in the room.

"Who are you?" Aubrey asked.

"I am Jirachi. I am your visitor for a week. Jake, please leave." Jirachi said.

"Okay." Jake stepped out.

"Aubrey, give me a wish you would like. I will only allow seven wishes, one wish a day. What is your first wish?" Jirachi asked.

"To..." she broke into a whisper. "To make me and Jake officially dating."

"A love connection between two Pokemon?" Jirachi asked quietly. "I'm sorry, Aubrey, but I can't do that. The code of my wish, created by Arceus, prohibits me from doing that."

"Oh, okay..." Aubrey said, slightly disappointed. "Can you make my mother, wherever she is, come back to the land where we live…?"

"Mother? I can, but that will cost all of your seven wishes. Are you sure?" Jirachi asked.

Jake was listening on the other end of the door, and heard that she wanted a mother.

 _I wonder what her mother looks like… will Aubrey really wish for this?_ He thought.

"I… I'm sure! Jirachi, please grant my wish!" Aubrey shouted.

"Then under the oath of Arceus, I grant the wish that this Espeon wants. Her mother will return in a week, and let her hear this message!" Jirachi said, whilst glowing.

Jirachi fell to the floor, harmed by the wish to bring back her mother.

"Jirachi! Jake, come quickly! Jirachi!" she called. Jake ran into the room, and saw Jirachi on the floor, as the white glow slowly became blue. Jirachi was hurt badly, and almost fainted. She was breathing faintly, and slowly. Suddenly, an eerie light filled the room. A Pokemon that looked particularly majestic appeared; it had pink ring-like wings on it. Its head had too crescent moons on it.

"I am Cresselia," the Pokemon said. "I possess a power that heals Pokemon."

And with that, Cresselia started to glow, and a beam of light hit Jirachi, and Jirachi was lifted up.

"This is known by all, but few know that her real name is Jira, and works with Shaymin, Victini, and Mew in building the Pokemon Universe. Mew's name is Luna, Shaymin's name is Shana, and Victini's name is Victoria. Jira is in charge of space, and is mentored by Palkia. Victoria is in charge of bringing peace to the world, and is mentored by Lugia. Shana is in charge of adding nature to our world, and is mentored by no one. Luna is in charge of creating the ocean, and is mentored by both Mewtwo and Kyogre," Cresselia explained. "Please, call me Crescent."

"Crescent, can you really save Jira?" Aubrey asked. Jake just stared in awe.

"Yes. Stand back," Crescent said. They both stepped back and watched. Jira's eyes opened and Crescent released her.

"Aubrey, your mother will return in one week. But I must leave. There is a problem, I must help Shana," Jira said. And Jira flew in the air and left.

The next day, Crescent left, and they are at school.

"Okay, we are in a new school year. We are learning much more things," Ms. Jenny said. "For our first project, we will have a week to create a poster of two Pokemon's summer. I have chosen the list by the time I imagine you have spent together. Also, during the summer, a new girl has moved here. Meet Vapor, the Vaporeon. Now I will partner you up. Chris, your partner is Abby. Justin, your partner is Vapor. Clare, your partner is… oh right! Class, this is Milly, the Mincinno. Clare, she is your partner. Jake, your partner is Aubrey. Class, Aubrey has evolved into an Espeon!" she said. Justin stared at Aubrey and growled. Then he started charging up. He shot a lightning bolt at her, but it changed direction and went towards Jake.

"No! Jake!" said Aubrey. She ran toward him and blocked the move. Then Jake started to glow.  
"Jake! You're evolving!" Aubrey said.

"Evolving? I'm evolving!" Jake said. Jake's tail became thinner and longer. Rings formed on his face, and legs. Glowing stripes formed on his tail and his ears closed. Another few stripes formed on his ears. The glow faded, and he was black with the stripes and rings colored blue.

"Jake, you're an Umbreon!" Ms. Jenny said.

"Umbreon? I'm an Umbreon!" Jake said excitedly.

"Um… Uh..." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey? What's wrong?" Jake said.

"You… look… _**amazing**_!" Aubrey said.

"Aah! Jake, I hate you!" Justin screamed and aimed an Electro Ball at him.

"What?! Justin, stop!" Jake screeched.

But Justin kept charging the Electro Ball. Jake, who finally figured out what was best, ran out of the room. Aubrey was scared, and followed. Justin didn't see, and the Electro Ball hit the wall and the wall crashed down.

"Aubrey! Quick, come to the park!" Jake yelled to Aubrey.

"Okay!" Aubrey yelled back.

Meanwhile, a normal passerby was walking by the school, and a large chunk of the wall fell on him. The bad part was, this was a Charmeleon. The Charmeleon aimed a very powerful Flamethrower at the school, and the school went up in flames. A gang of Leafeon was hanging out with Clare. They all screamed at the sight of fire. The all aimed Leaf Tornado at the fires. But this just made the fires worse. The fire spread, and they had just enough time to escape, thankfully. But there's a problem. Aubrey was trapped in the school, because she didn't want to face Justin. But there was still many Pokemon left in the building, and Aubrey was spending her time saving them. A while later, her Psychic move couldn't operate anymore.

"Help!" she screamed.

"Huh? Ah! Aubrey!" Jake screamed. Jake made his way to the school, and saw the flames.

 _I have to save Aubrey, no matter what!_ He thought to himself.

So he jumped into the fire, and ran through it. Once he found Aubrey, it was obvious that she couldn't last any longer. He decided to use protect, to give her room to breathe. Aubrey opened her eyes slightly and coughed.

"Jake…?" Aubrey said weakly, but still happily.

"I've got you!" said Jake as he bit Aubrey by her collar.

Aubrey stood up, and ran lightly along with Jake, who was still using protect. Once, they were outside, Jake put Aubrey down lightly in the grass.

"Aubrey, are you okay?! Aubrey! Aubrey!" Jake pushed his paws on her stomach. Nothing came from Aubrey. Then Justin came outside.

"Hey Jake, I'm really sorry- hey, who's the cute Espeon? I hope she's not hurt! A cutie like her shouldn't be hurt one bit!" he said, suddenly flirty.

"Justin! This is Aubrey! Leave, before you make things worse!" Jake growled.

"I know what to do to help Aubrey!" Justin said, obviously ignoring Jake.

"What?!" Jake said impatiently.

"A true love's kiss!" Justin said excitedly. And with that, he kissed her.

"NO! Justin!" Jake screamed. Trying to up him, he kissed Aubrey passionately. To Jake and Justin's surprise, Aubrey suddenly looked better, and better. Her gem started to glow fiercely, and her tail rose up. Jake and looked at her. Aubrey looked even more beautiful then ever before. Her gem twinkled perfectly in the sunlight, her fur flew softly in the wind, her eyes gleamed a beautiful lilac. She seemed to be an angel from then Jake wished his eyes could take pictures.

"Aubrey, you look stunning!" Jake said.

"Only for a small time. I must soon join the creatures living in heaven, watching down on you as you journey. I have died in the flame, but wish I could stay forever. Jira, please come." Aubrey, apparently a real angel, said calmly. A familiar voice said, "I'm coming, Aubrey!" That voice was Jira. Suddenly, Jira appeared next to Aubrey.

"Yes, Aubrey? I now know that you have joined heaven. What is it you wish for me to do?" Jira asked.

"Please, give Jake any wish he would like. He has lived a long life, and I want him to be rewarded, preferably what would change his life?" Aubrey said, with a slight bit of hint in her voice.

"Uh, um… I wish..." Jake could no longer be heard as he whispered his wish to Jira.

"Is that your final wish?" Jira asked.

"Y-yes." Jake said.

"Then your wish is granted," Jira said. And with that, Jira raised her hands to the sky, and two orbs made of silver and gold sparkles formed in her hands. The sparkles faded into each other, creating one orb that unexpectedly turned into a shimmering red. Jira spread her hands out, and the orb stayed in midair. She raised her hand to the orb, and all of a sudden, sparkles flashed out into the air, making everyone, except Jira, Aubrey, and Jake blind. Jake and Aubrey could not see Jira, as she added a special magic into the orb.

"Jake? What did you wish for?" Aubrey said in awe.

"I wished… that you would come back from heaven." Jake said.

"J-Jake, I..." Aubrey couldn't finish, as she was crying from all sorts of emotion.

But Jake lifted Aubrey's head and kissed her. She stopped crying and closed her eyes. Right when she closed her eyes, the sparkles faded, and everyone could see them. But they didn't care. They would never care. Because they were together. They were happy. They both knew the had a bright future.

They both stopped and looked around. Young couples from all around town had come. The two Kirlias, Gardevoir and Gallade, and lots others. Justin only had eyes for Aubrey and Jake. He ran away as he sobbed. A new Pokemon, a Glaceon, ran and sobbed too. While she was running, she ran into Caiden, the forgotten boy, as kids called him. Caiden blushed, and so did the Glaceon.

"Oh, hi..." Caiden said and blushed even more. He then looked up. "Whoa, you're pretty!" he added. He then looked embarrassed and quickly said "I'm Caiden."

"Hi, Caiden! My name is Glace!" Glace said.

End of part 1


	2. Mysterious Magic

Continued…

"Glace? That's a nice name." Caiden said. "Can I introduce you to my… my… well… my friends?" He seemed unsure.

"Okay..." Glace, said, noticing his nervousness.

"Aubrey! Jake! This is Glace!" Caiden called.

"Oh, hi Caiden! Glace, it's so nice to meet you!" Aubrey said almost immediately.

"It's nice to meet you!" said Jake.

"It's nice to meet you guys too!" Glace said with a big smile.

"Hey, Caiden, can I talk to you alone?" Jake asked.

"Sure," Caiden said to Jake, and ran after him.

"So, Caiden, do you like Glace?" Jake asked quietly.

"Well, obviously, my answer is… yes," Caiden said, becoming quieter.

"Okay, so, talk to her a lot. Start showing you like her slowly. She'll start to like you too!" Jake advised. Caiden looked like he was really taking his advice in.

"Okay," he answered, and ran off toward Glace.

"Glace! Glace, Glace, Glace!" Caiden yelled out.

 _Jeez, dial it down, Caiden!_ He thought.

"Um… hi?" Glace said, slowly starting to blush.

"So… do you want to… go to..." Caiden said, having some trouble.

"Caiden, ask to go to the mountains!" Jake whispered.

"Um… Glace, wanna go to the mountains?" Caiden asked.

"Sure!" Glace answered, blushing. Seeing her blush, Caiden blushed too. Then the walked to the mountains.

"Jake, let's follow them!" Aubrey said, finally speaking up.

So they followed behind them, their tails wrapped. Once they all had reached the mountains, Aubrey and Jake talked, and decided they would act out what they should do. So they sat down together and smiled. Caiden and Glace did the same. Aubrey decided to make it go quicker, and lay down. Glace looked and did the same. Then Jake lay down beside her. They touched noses and smiled. The other couple copied. Aubrey and Jake decided to turn it up to the next level, and kissed softly. Glace and Caiden both blushed, as if embarrassed, but they both knew that they would love it. So they kissed, too.

Then a total twist came. Two extremely familiar voices spoke up.

"Ha! Love birds!" Justin said.

"But Justin, aren't-" Vapor was cut off mid-sentence.

"Vapor! Of course! We should be mad at Aubrey for stealing my very best friend!" Justin said angrily. He then started charging up an Electro Ball. It seemed extremely large. He started aiming, and right when he let go, Vapor screamed.

"Justin! Stop!" Vapor said, jumping right in front of him, getting hit herself.

"Vapor! No!" Aubrey said, scared. She ran up to her.

"Aubrey...Aubrey… I… saw your…. mother," Vapor gasped, then fainted.

" **Vapor!** N-no!" And she used her special power, which she recently found. Her gem shone pink, and she shone it on her tail, and her tail collected it up and made a ball. She gently lowered it onto Vapor. She slowly healed.

"Aubrey! You- What just-?" Vapor said, confused. "Your mother is across the horizon!"

"Huh?! How would you know that?!" Aubrey said.

"Ah! I think that's my special power!" Vapor said, excitedly.

"Oh my Arceus!" Aubrey said.

"Congratulations, Vapor!" Jake said. "Hey, Aubrey. Let's go across the horizon and see your mother!"

"Okay!" Aubrey said.

They both ran off into the sunset.

Later, they were walking during the night, tired. Aubrey stopped and lay down. Jake looked and lay down next to her, and they both fell asleep.

Her dream was strange, she was in a place with sunlight shining like a diamond, and clouds like a Flareon's fluff. She saw a strangely familiar Pokemon… a creature with a bow-like thing on its ear. And ribbons coming from it, and from its neck. It was walking towards her, and talked in a heavenly, and slightly ghost-like voice.

"Aubrey..." it said.

Then she woke up. She saw Jake standing in front of her with half of an apple in his mouth.

"Here! Breakfast!" he said. He dropped it, and she caught it in her tail. She ate, it and wondered who the dream Pokemon was. She told Jake all about it. He told her that it was probably a sign that we are getting closer. They sat down for a break. Then they saw a creature, a shadow, that looked like the dream Pokemon. Aubrey stuttered, and told Jake. The shadow faded, and revealed a Sylveon.

"Who are you two?" the Sylveon asked.

"I'm Jake, this is-" Jake started.

"Aubrey?" the Sylveon cut off.

"Y-Yes?" Aubrey said. The Sylveon smiled.

"I am… Sylvia. Aubrey, I am your mother!" Sylvia said.

"M-m-mother!" Aubrey stuttered. She ran towards her long-lost mother and hugged her, and cried with happiness. Even Jake looked down and cried with joy, too. A star above them shone bright. Then the star flew down halfway, and tears fell down. Aubrey looked up, and saw Jira in the air.

"J-Jira!" Aubrey called. Jira flew right down, and hugged her. They both cried. It was the moment that life thought wouldn't be real. Then another twist happened. Glace and Caiden appeared. Crescent flew down from the stars. She spun in a glorious circle, and then stopped, her head pointed to the sky, and glitter shimmered down. Vapor and Justin appeared, too, and they kissed. As did Caiden and Glace, and Aubrey and Jake. Jira flew up and hugged Crescent. Flare appeared, too, and wrapped himself in Sylvia's ribbons. A shooting star flew down. All ten of them walked back into the sunset.

But someone was watching.

"Grr...he keeps getting cuter everyday..." Abby said.


	3. Childhood Memories

Continued…

Aubrey and Jake were walking into the sunset, with Sylvia, Flare, Caiden, Glace, Jira, and Crescent. Vapor and Justin were mysteriously missing.

"Hey guys, Crescent and I should probably be leaving now," Jira said, and Crescent nodded. Together they flew into the stars. They all saw a twinkle in the sky where they flew. They all did their "oohs" and their "aahs" and then continued walking.

"Yeah, we should go too. I need to see the house since I left! Right, Flare?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah," Flare answered. Together they ran off in the other direction. They all said their goodbyes as they watched them leave.

"So, Caiden, Glace, do you need to leave?" Aubrey asked, thinking the answer would be yes.

"Actually, no," Caiden said. "I have nothing to do for a few months- my mother is out looking for a new mate. My dad disappeared."

"Um, aside from that sad story..." Glace said, while patting Caiden on the back. "I'm home alone for a few days because my dad is out in Sinnoh, and my mom is out in Johto, _making_ her way to Sinnoh to see my dad."

"Well, I guess we should travel together for a few-" Jake was cut off when Abby jumped in front of them from a tree.

"Rah! It's me, Abby, the never seen one! I jump through the trees, I crawl through the bushes, and I glide in the stars!" Abby recited, making poses for each line.

"Is that your new motto or something?" Aubrey scoffed. Abby just scowled at her.

"So, Jake..." Abby said, while her fur brushed up against Jake's. "You've gotten a lot cuter since you were a puny little Eevee! I bet you have a great chance of defeating me now… and, well, we both know you have something for me… right, Jake?" She sounded challenging.

"Um… Uh… Well…." Jake stuttered as he saw Aubrey stutter, tears forming in her eyes. "I… um… well..."

"Jake, go! Be with your soul mate! You obviously care more about her than you do me!" Aubrey cried out, tears streaming down her face. She ran off, living a trail of crystallized tears behind her. Jira flew down from the sky and looked sad.

"Aubrey, dear, what's wrong?" she asked. Aubrey looked up, her fur wet from tears.

"Jake doesn't care about me! He obviously is just using me to wait on him! He really loves that selfish, ignorant Absol we met as Eevees! He loves her a lot more than he loves me! He was stuttering! He obviously was hiding the fact that he loves her and not me!" Aubrey blurted out, holding her eyes closed, then panting, out of breath.

"Doesn't care? Waiting on you?" Jira said, confused. "Honey, I looked down from the stars. I used Future Sight! I know that move is normally used for attacks, but..."

"Should I go and see if he's ready to… apologize for making me cry?" Aubrey said, with heavy eyes.

"Oh, honey, I don't think you have to move a fur on your back. Look!" Jira said, with happiness. She pointed back. Aubrey looked back, and saw Jake, standing in front of her, with the moonlight shining from behind him, while he was blushing, and holding a rose in his mouth. He dropped it at her feet.

"Aubrey, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I got Glace and Caiden to keep Abby back there. I have a plan. Here it is. I'm going to-" Jake's voice faded into a low whisper. Once he was done, Jira flew back into the sky, and Aubrey could tell she was watching. So Aubrey sent her a message with yet another special talent she had- telepathy. She said she wanted Jira to have a special part in her plan.

Aubrey and Jake walked over to Abby, while Jake 'yelled' at her to stop being a nitwit and to get that they're 'over'. Aubrey responded that she 'never loved him'. Abby smiled, not knowing about their plan. Jira flew down, and said she was right and that it would 'never work out' between the two. Abby laughed, then snuggled up next to Jake, who hated it, but forcefully accepted.

"Hey, Abby, I do have something for you. You know what that is?" Jake said, with an evil look in his eyes.

"Hmm? What?" Abby said.

"Hatred!" Jake yelled, jumping into the air, as his rings glowed brightly and the moon shone on his fur. He landed on a large rock. He used Confuse Ray, and once she was confused, he used Quick Attack, knocking her over. Aubrey jumped in, using Psychic. She forced her body up, and once Abby caught her eye, she smirked and dropped her. Abby got up and used Psycho Cut, still confused about type match-ups. She then walked over to Jake and used Psycho Cut on him, but he was unharmed. He then used a powerful Feint Attack, knocking her out.

"Where are our friends?" Jake asked, with his fangs showing, intimidating her.

"Ah! Th-they're in the large tree, o-over there!" She nodded her head towards a noticeably small tree, as she was still confused. Justin aimed a lightning bolt at the sky, and Jake and Aubrey saw Vapor and Justin tied up in the tree. Abby was already snapped out of her confusion, and used Bite on Aubrey. Aubrey screamed at the Attack, and was close to the ground. Jake ran over and slid under her, catching her. Jake absorbed the moonlight, using his Moonlight attack, but used Protect, reflecting it onto Aubrey. Aubrey lifted herself up, and realized that the moonlight was still raining down on her. Her gem shone, and her soft, silky fur seemed to glow.

"Jake, you did this?" Aubrey said, still staring at the moon.

"Yes," Jake said.

"Uh, um… Oh, right! Let's rescue Justin and Vapor!" she said, snapping out of her trance. So they ran up to the tree, but stopped as they realized they couldn't climb it.

"No! We don't have wings or claws!" Jake said in a panic.

"I'll carry you up using Psychic," Aubrey said calmly.

"What about you? You can't Psychic yourself!" Jake said, already hyperventilating.

"Relax. I found another secret power," she said, still calm.

"When did you learn it?! What is it?! How will it help?!" Jake said.

"My heart told me! Just watch to see!" Aubrey said, already using Psychic. She lifted him up to the top where Justin and Vapor were. He watched Aubrey as something amazing happened. Golden wings formed, small, but large enough to carry her. The fluttered up, dropping golden sparks. She reached the top and her wings pooped open and glitter exploded all over her. Jake stared in awe, then blinked.

"Okay, we're here to save you!" he said, as he turned to Justin and Vapor.

"Oh! I have an idea! Jake, use Flash on my gem! I'll redirect it toward the rope!" Aubrey said. Jake nodded and used Flash on her gem. She redirected the light and it cut the rope. Justin and Vapor got up, but Vapor tripped over a loose piece on a branch and fell off the tree. Aubrey ran over, but she couldn't reach Vapor. She then had a vision. She saw the time stop, and she herself, with her gem glowing. She saw herself latch the two parts of her tail together, then time stopped. Aubrey realized that this was another power, to stop time. She was brought back from her vision and quickly made her gem glow, then latched her tail pieces together. Suddenly, time stopped. She hopped down elegantly from the tree, and used her wing power, surprised that she could use two powers at once. She flew below Vapor then unlatched her tail parts. Her gem stopped glowing, and time resumed. Vapor fell onto Aubrey's back, but she was too heavy. Aubrey fell down, and hit the ground hard. Vapor got up and touched Aubrey's nose. Vapor thought back to when Aubrey cut them free, and to when they first met. She thought back to when Abby took them and tied them up. She remembered when Aubrey used yet another power to save her. She shed a tear and her eyes stayed closed. Jira flew back down and cried, too. Glace and Caiden ran over and saw her. Grace looked down silently, and Caiden cried softly. Justin hopped from the tree and gasped. Jake was last, hopping down with his head down, and walked slowly over. He lay down next to Aubrey and sobbed. He buried his face into her fur, and cried more. No one had any idea what was happening to her. Aubrey was dreaming.

"W-where am I?" Aubrey said in her dream. She was in an area with marble walls, and there was a large throne at the end. On the throne was a glowing figure that she didn't know.

 _Aubrey? I was expecting you._


	4. A Legendary Secret

Continued…

"Expecting me? Why? Who are you? You look like a legendary Pokemon!" Aubrey said.

 _Oh, me? I think you'll realize. This is about you, Aubrey. You have more powers than most Pokemon. I am here to say that you… are a legendary._

"A legendary? How do you know? Wait you can't be… Arceus?" Aubrey said.

 _Arceus? Yes, I am Arceus. Aubrey, you are actually Suicune._

"Suicune? I am Suicune?" Aubrey, said, confused.

 _Yes. Goodbye, Aubrey. You may not tell any that you have met me, even Jake. You will always stay an Espeon, but never forget that in your dreams, you may choose to be here, and will always be Suicune here._

"What if I do tell?" Aubrey asked, realizing that she was an elegant Suicune at the moment.

 _You will never see that Pokemon again. They will vanish into this area, and you will only see them in your dreams. This place is called the Hall of Eternity. Goodbye, Aubrey. Now, wake up._

Once he said, she woke up. She blinked lightly and slowly sat up. She looked around and saw everyone crying. She looked at Jake, he was far away, standing next to a bush, crying. She walked over.

"Jake?" she asked. Jake looked up, his fur wet with tears.

"Au-Aubrey?" he said. He smiled, then looked down. "W-what happened?"

"I was brought here by-" she remembered what Arceus told her. She looked up and seemed to see a future storm. Was this another power?

"Uh, um… it doesn't matter. I was just hurt and I had a dream." Jake shrugged and they walked back.

 _It doesn't feel right to lie to Jake about the dream! Arceus, please!_

"Hey, guys, Aubrey's good as ever!" Jake announced.

"Oh, I am better than okay! I have a new power!" Aubrey stated.

"Really?" "Can I see?" "What is it?" Everyone was crowding her.

"Stop!" Jake said, then aimed a Shadow Ball as a warning. Aubrey looked at Jake for a while, then nodded.

"I can pause time!" she announced.

"Cool!" Glace said.

"Oh, and I believe I can see the future. But… there will be a storm," she added.

"Oh no, a storm?" Caiden gasped.

"Yeah, but I don't know if there's anywhere we can go! The tree's branches are too far apart, and I don't see any ledges!" Aubrey said.

"Let's go and search!" Vapor said, stepping in next to Aubrey.

"Yeah, as long as I don't have to be next to Aubrey," Justin said in a snotty way.

"What? Justin, what's gotten into you?" Vapor said.

"Ugh! Aubrey is always showing her powers, and she acts like she rules the world! She has great friendships with legendaries, and she's trying to steal Jake from me!" Justin yelled.

"What?!" Jake yelled.

"Ah! Justin, I'm not doing that!" Aubrey yelled.

"Yeah, she's not!" Jake yelled.

"Who asked you, anyways!?" Justin yelled.

"Who said that you have to get up in my business?!" Jake yelled.

"Guys, stop! Really" Aubrey yelled.

"Justin!" Vapor yelled. Justin aimed a Thunderbolt toward Vapor. She gasped and fell to the floor.

"No! Vapor! Justin!" Aubrey yelled and ran into Justin. Jake laughed and aimed Shadow Ball at Justin, then fired. Justin growled and aimed Electro Ball. But he just let it stay, and it got very large. Then finally, he released it.

"Jake!" Aubrey screamed. She ran in front of the giant attack, and was hit instead. She fell to the ground.

"N-No! Aubrey! Are you…" Jake trailed off as he saw dark clouds above him. Aubrey lay still, not moving. Jake looked away and cried. It started to rain. Jake had another power. He felt it. He looked at Aubrey's face. He decided he should use whatever was in him. So, Jake took a deep breath, and his blue rings were glowing. The rings created copies of themselves, and joined together. Jake pulled the rings toward him, and they formed a sphere. Everyone else was watching curiously. He gently lay down next to Aubrey, whilst holding the sphere in midair. Once the sphere touched her, she started to glow. Then, very slowly, her gem lit up. She blinked and opened her eyes. Once she got up, her tail started to fidget. She turned around and saw Jake, and knew he saved her. She felt a sudden urge to spill out everything about Arceus, her dream, and her life. She used a very low whisper to say, "I am Suicune. I met Arceus. Arceus lives in the Hall of Eternity. You will leave this world, never to return again." Jake gasped. He suddenly started to glow. He was floating, higher, and higher still. Then, he reached the sky, and disappeared.

 _Oh, Aubrey, why did you have to do this? You knew this would happen, and now your true love is gone forever!_ She thought to herself. She looked down and cried. Then, she forced herself to fall asleep. In her dream, she saw Jake speaking to Arceus. He was still an Umbreon, much to Aubrey's surprise. Then, Jake looked at her.

"Aubrey? Arceus told me you would be a Suicune." he said. Aubrey nodded, then turned to Arceus.

"Arceus, I'm sorry. I just- he- well..." Aubrey tried to find the right words.

 _Silence, Aubrey. It doesn't matter. I know why you told him. And besides, this young fellow is quite wonderful, I'd say!_

"Th-thank you, Arceus! A legendary is saying that I'm wonderful!" Jake squealed.

 _Ha. Well Aubrey, wake up._

"W-what? No! Jake!" Aubrey yelled out, then ran up to Jake, grabbing him and holding on with all her might.

"Yay! A Suicune is hugging me!" Jake yelled out.  
"Jake, never leave me. Don't you remember the times we spent together?" Aubrey said, her eyes filling with tears. Suddenly, Jake remembered everything. He thought of the time when they were just two little Eevees, meeting at school, and Abby as a normal Absol. He remembered when he evolved into an Umbreon, and when Aubrey evolved into an Espeon. He remembered when Justin started hating her, and destroying the school as it went up in flames. Then he remembered both of their first powers, and when they first met Glace. He then remembered meeting Flare and Sylvia, and watching them run off toward home. Jake looked down and cried.

"Aubrey, I'd never leave you..." he whispered.

 _Aw, true love. Well… she is just a beginner. So, I suppose… Jake, you're leaving with Aubrey!_

"Yes!" Jake said. He and Aubrey cried with joy. Then Aubrey and Jake opened their eyes, and were back in the real world. They looked around, and saw everyone staring at them.

"You're okay!" Caiden shouted.

"Yes..." Vapor said weakly.

"No! Vapor, Vapor, Vapor!" Aubrey yelled, jumping right back up.

"Vapor, we can save you!" Jake yelled, jumping up with Aubrey.

"Jira, Jira, I need you!" Aubrey yelled. And with her word, Jira flew right down.

"Aubrey? What's wrong?" Jira asked.

"It's Vapor!" Aubrey yelled.

"Well, can't you heal her using your powers?" Jira asked.

"It's hard to think clearly! Vapor is my best friend!" Aubrey yelled at her.

"Ah! Aubrey!" Jira snapped.

"S-sorry! Do you think I can become… Suicune here?" Aubrey started to whisper. Jira nodded.

"Pokemon! I have something to show you!" Aubrey yelled. Everyone turned and stared. Aubrey looked down and breathed. She focused her body to transform.

 _Man, I feel just like a Ditto!_ She thought. Then, all of a sudden, she started to glow. When them glowing faded, she was revealed to be a Suicune.

"Aubrey, you can do that?!" Jake shouted. "I thought that was only in the… place!" Aubrey knew of Suicune's powers. Ina blink, she was right next to Vapor, and healed her.  
"Aubrey, you're Suicune! Suicune, Suicune, Suicune!" Vapor said excitedly.

"Whoa, calm down!" said Aubrey.

"Wow, Vapor, really!" Glace said.

"I'm sorry! It's just- you're a Suicune!" shouted out Vapor again.

"Vapor!" said Jake.

"What? What, what, what, what, what, what, what?" Vapor said excitedly.

"You need to calm down!" Caiden said.

" _ **I'm just so excited!**_ " Vapor screamed out emphatically.

"Vapor!" everyone shouted.

"What?" Vapor said, calmly.

"Um, whatever. Well, you're healed. Now what?" said Jake.

"Ugh, let me change back before Vapor gets weird again," said Aubrey, changing back into an Espeon. "Oh! I know! It's almost Christmas!"

"Aw, and I get to see you under the mistletoe!" said Jake, excitedly.

"Aha! Unless you're the one waiting to see me!" Aubrey replied.

"Guys, we should find a spot to shelter first, then we can all spend Christmas together!" said Caiden.

"Let me use my psychic powers to find a spot..." Aubrey said, as her gem started to glow. "Oh! Here's a nice spot to stay. Follow me!" She started to walk, and everyone else was behind her.

"Guys! I want to go too," said a familiar voice. Everyone turned around.

"Abby?!" Jake yelled.

"Yeah, I think maybe I can find someone too," she replied quietly.

"Uh… okay," said Jake.

"Fine," said Vapor.

"Sure," said Caiden.

"Well, I suppose," said Glace.

"Um... sure," said Justin. Everyone stared at Aubrey.

"Um… Well… Er…" she stuttered. Abby walked right up next to her.

"What are you gonna do, kid?" she whispered. Aubrey growled.  
"I… I… I will not travel with you!" Aubrey said.

"You leave me no choice, hiya!" Abby jumped in the air and almost tackled her. But Aubrey kept her in the air using Psychic.

"No," said Aubrey.  
"You messed with my girl!" Jake said, aiming Shadow Ball.

"You messed with my best friend!" Vapor said, aiming Water Pulse.

"You messed with my friend!" Glace said, aiming Ice Ball.

"You messed with my friend, too!" Caiden said, aiming Solar Beam.

"You messed with my… my… friends' girl!" Justin stuttered, aiming Electro Ball.

"You messed with my daughter!" Flare and Sylvia said, running up. Flare aimed Mystical Fire, and Sylvia was already using Light of Ruin. Then, Sylvia started a countdown, and when she said release, everyone used their moves. Then, Aubrey dropped Abby, and she fainted.  
"Ah! You Pokemon are so mean!" said a new voice. Everyone turned around and saw an Absol.

"Who are you?" Aubrey said.  
"I'm Aaron, but why were you attacking this girl?!" Aaron said.

"Because she attacked me!" Aubrey snapped. Then Aaron lightened.

"Oh, but, why were you unharmed?" he said.

"She almost used a super effective!" Aubrey snapped. Then, her gem started to glow like fire, and her tail waved quickly behind her. She clenched her teeth, and got into a jumping position. Then she tackled him.

"Whoa! You are strong! And… no, I shouldn't," Aaron said, and did a slight blush.

"What is it this time?!" Aubrey hissed.  
"You're so fiery, and beautiful!" he said, blushing.

"Say what, mister!?" Jake yelled.

"Well, this girl is so cute, she can't possibly be dating someone as bland as you!" Aaron said. Then he leaned in, and kissed Aubrey's cheek. Aubrey blushed, then bit him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Arron yelped.

"That was for kissing me!" Aubrey said, biting him again. Then Jake popped up behind him and aimed Shadow Ball.  
"Um, this lady is mine, bud," Aaron said. Aubrey jumped off of Aaron and used Psychic to raise him up. She nodded to Jake, and he used his Shadow Ball. Aubrey let go of him, and he fell onto the ground, next to Abby.

"I'm Abby," said Abby.

"I'm Aaron," said Aaron.

"And we, have got to go!" Jake cut in. "Guys, its time to go! Lead the way, Aubrey."

"Okay!" Aubrey called back, and started walking.

"Ugh! I feel like we've been walking for hours!" Glace complained.

"Oh! There it is! Right there!" Aubrey squealed, pointing to a ledge with lots of pine trees around it.

"Perfect," Jake said, smiling.


	5. Christmas Camping

Continued...

"Huh? What does that mean?" Aubrey asked, turning towards Jake.  
"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all," Jake answered with a fake laugh. Aubrey shrugged.  
"Okay… are we going to split in couples or boy-girl?" Aubrey asked.

"Boy-girl!" Glace answered immediately.

"Nah, I think couples," Jake said, walking up to Aubrey.  
"Let's take a vote, then… Boy-girl?" Aubrey said. Glace and Vapor raised their hands.  
"Looks like couples win, then," Aubrey said.

"Come _on_ , Aubrey! Let's hurry up and find a spot!" Jake urged.

"Okay, okay!" Aubrey said, wrapping her tail around Jake's. She ran off with him.

"Okay, come on!" Justin said, pushing Vapor forward.

"Ow! Okay!" Vapor said, walking ahead.

"C'mon Glace! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Caiden urged, biting Glace's hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay!" Glace said, turning her head to one side.

"Um, okay… let's follow Aubrey," Sylvia said, wrapping her bows around Flare.

"Already going! Flare said, starting to run.  
"Huh?" Aubrey looked behind her, and saw nothing. "Oh, okay."

"Ah! Flare, why did you do that?!" Sylvia said as she pulled Flare with her bows.

"Sorry, honey..." Flare answered.

"Um… Jake, how about here?" Aubrey asked as she payed close attention to what was happening behind her, and pointing at a forest area.

"Oh, nice!" Jake said, and smiled.

"Ah! Let's go here instead!" Aubrey said as she ran into the woods toward an opening with a lake.  
"Aubrey, be careful!" Jake said as he slowly followed.

"Okay- ah!" Aubrey yelled as a figure ran in front of her.

"Why are you trespassing in my territory?!" The figure said.

"I...I… Who- who are you?" Aubrey stuttered.

"I am… Sable!" The figure said, as it jumped up, revealing that it was a Sableye.

"I am on a trip! I want to camp out here," Aubrey said, glaring at Sable.

"Camp? You want to camp here? No can do, Missy!" Sable yelled as he touched a stone that looked look like the stone that Abby used. He changed form into a version where he held a gem.  
"Ah!" Aubrey yelled as she used Psyshock. Sable was hit and dropped his gem. He shook hi head and tried to get up, but Aubrey quickly used Psychic and pinned him down. He tried again to reach out, but it failed. Then, Sable got angry. He used Shadow Ball, but Aubrey used her wings to avoid.

"What? How did you get those wings out of thin air?!" Sable demanded.

"It's time you go away..." Aubrey said with a devious smile.

"What?" Sable said, transforming back into its normal form.

"I know Arceus. He lives in the Hall of Eternity..." Aubrey said, releasing Sable.  
"Huh? What- whoa!" Sable said as he rose up into the air. Aubrey smiled and watched.  
"Aubrey… I'm here..." Jake said, walking up. "I am… so tired… I ran to find you..."  
"And you couldn't?" Aubrey said, laughing.  
"No! Don't laugh..." Jake answered, looking down.

"Ha, okay. Well, here's the area where we can set up camp!" Aubrey said, walking into the clearing. Jake looked around, and saw a glittering pond, trees surrounding the area, and flowers on the ponds' border.  
"Whoa..." Jake said.

"Hey, a sign!" Aubrey said, walking up to a small wooden sign. "It says, ' Here is the place where the three mighty lakes joined, the Lake Acuity, the Lake Valor, and the Lake Verity."

"Okay, so three great lakes joined. Whoa, sounds real serious," Jake joked.

"Jake! This may have to do with legendaries! But right now, we have to set up," Aubrey said.

"Okay… I'll sleep next to this shrub," Jake said.

"And… I'll sleep next to you. But we should meet the others," Aubrey said, moving Jake with Psychic.

"Oh, right. Under that big cliff," Jake said, blinking as if he was snapping out of a trance.

"What do we do?" a mysterious Pokemon said from inside the lake said.

"I don't know," another said.

"We have to get rid of them before they ruin the Lake!" the last one announced, as it flew out with the others following. They flew into the trees.

"Hey, guys!" Aubrey called, walking up to the others.

"Aubrey, quick, close your eyes!" Jake announced randomly.

"Okay…?" Aubrey said, closing her eyes. Jake used Tail Whip, and knocked a piece of mistletoe in the air. Then he used Psychic to position it onto a hanger-like object. He used Psychic again to tie a red ribbon around it.  
"Okay, Aubrey, open your eyes and follow me," Jake said with a smile.

"Okay?" Aubrey said, following Jake.  
"Stand right here!" Jake said, tapping his tail directly under the mistletoe.

"Okay, then..." Aubrey said, walking slowly to the area.  
"Now… look up!" Jake said, smiling. Aubrey looked up and saw the mistletoe. Jake ran under it, and quickly kissed her.

"Out of the way!" Glace yelled, biting Caiden's tail and pulling him under the mistletoe. She pushed Aubrey and Jake away and they hit the floor.  
"Um, what do we do?" one of the Pokemon from the lake said.

"Shh," one of them said.

"Huh?" Aubrey said, turning around.

"Ah!" one said, flying quickly into the trees.

"Diamond!" the blue one yelled, flying into the woods.

"Ah!" Aubrey yelled, quickly freezing time. She ran into the forest, and stopped in front of 'Diamond'. She unfroze time, and Diamond screamed and mumbled some type of chant. He quickly opened his eyes and Aubrey stared right into them. She suddenly didn't know what happened. Diamond flew back into the woods.

"Aubrey? Aubrey? Oh, Aubrey!" Vapor said, stopping in front of Aubrey.

"Huh? What?" Aubrey asked, blinking.  
"Everyone's going to bed now," Vapor informed. "Jake said to get you."

"Oh, okay," Aubrey said, walking slowly toward camp.  
"Aubrey! Hey, come on we're going to bed!" Jake called from a bed made of shrub.

"Okay, thanks for giving me a side too!" Aubrey said, laying down on the bed.  
"Hey, Aubrey, can you use Psychic to get my blanket on?" Jake asked, nodding at a blanket made of leaves.

"Okay!" Aubrey said, using Psychic. "Can you use Psychic on mine too?"

"Of course," Jake said, using Psychic.

"Hey, so Jake..." Aubrey said, staring at the sky.

"Yeah?" Jake said, turning over, staring at her.

"Remember when we were saving Justin and Vapor?" she asked, with a strange look on her face.

"Um, yeah..." Jake answered, blinking.  
"Why didn't you use Psychic to help me up?" Aubrey said.  
"I didn't… well, I… um..." Jake stuttered.

"Oh, whatever. Goodnight, Jake," Aubrey said, turning over.  
"Okay… goodnight..." Jake whispered.

There was a jingling noise farther into the night.

 _W-what's that?!_ Aubrey thought.  
"Jake! Jake, wake up!" she said, pushing him gently.

"What?" Jake said.  
"Listen..." Aubrey said, whispering. Jake heard it.  
"What is it?" he said.

"Follow me, and shh!" Aubrey said, walking quietly. They hid behind a tree. There were Pokemon that stood in one place, with snow-like tufts of fur on their antlers.  
"What are they?" Jake whispered.  
"Sawsbuck!" Aubrey said, walking forward.

"Merry Christmas!" A Pokemon said, hopping out from behind a smaller Pokemon, a Deerling.

"Whoa! Are you a Delibird?" Aubrey said, jumping quickly toward the Pokemon.

"Yup! And I have Christmas presents for all of you!" Delibird said.

"Whoa, Delibird! Thanks!" Aubrey said, walking up to the Deerling.  
"Ah, don't call me Delibird! I'm Santa!" Delibird said.  
"Nah, I like calling you Delibird!" Aubrey said, touching noses with the Deerling.

"Santa! Santa!" The Deerling said.  
"Yes, Darla?" Delibird said, turning over to Darla the Deerling.

"Can I go with the Espeon?" Darla said.  
"Well, Espeon, can she?" Delibird said, turning over to Aubrey.

"I'm Aubrey, and I'll have to check with the rest of my group. They're really nice, so don't worry!" Aubrey said, giving Darla a nice smile.  
"Hi, I'm Jake..." Jake said, slowly walking out from behind the tree.  
"Jake, can Darla come with us?" Aubrey said.

"Sure, but let's get Glace, Caiden, Justin, Vapor, Flare and Sylvia to go along with it too!" Jake said.  
"Delibird, I can use Psychic to move the gifts to a tree, so just take them out," Aubrey said, her gem glowing. And Delibird took the presents out of his sack one by one, and Aubrey used Psychic to move them to the tree.

"Hey, what?" Glace said, waking up.

"What is it? You woke me up!" Vapor said, sitting up.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Justin said, growling.

"Justin! Shh!" Vapor whispered loudly. Meanwhile, Glace walked over to the tree and stared in awe.

"One more, just one..." Delibird said, grabbing a blue and red present.

"Okay!" Aubrey said, using Psychic. She carried it to the tree and stared at Delibird.

"Hold on," she said, and walked over to Glace.

"Aubrey! What's happening?" Glace said.

"Christmas, that's what!" Aubrey said, lifting a small present with Psychic.

"And… who's that?" Glace said, nodding over to Darla.

"Oh, this is Darla! Mind if she comes along?" Aubrey said.

"Of course she can come!" Glace said touching noses with Darla. Aubrey ran back and told Jake that Glace was in.  
"Great! Go ask the others if, you know, they're up," Jake said, touching noses with Aubrey. Aubrey ran back and asked Vapor, who thought Darla was cute and accepted. She walked over to Justin, who said that was fine and rolled over.

"Aubrey? Why are you… you guys awake?" Flare said, looking around.

"Honey?" Sylvia said, pushing herself up with her ribbons.  
"Be a bit louder, why don't ya?!" Caiden yelled, growling. Then he blinked and blushed. "Sorry, guys..."

"Um… merry Christmas?" Aubrey said, her fur bristling.

"Present time!" Darla yelled out from a small hill.

"Okay, let's start!" Aubrey said, chuckling. She gave a glance to Delibird, and winked as he flew off. She turned back to the tree and gave a present to Caiden. He opened it and found a CD and a note.

"It says, 'TM10, Hidden Power. If you touch the disk, you will learn the move." he read.

"Me next!" Glace said, running up and grabbing her gift. "Same thing!"

"I bet everyone got the same thing," Vapor said, grabbing her gift. "Yep, TM10."

"I was sleeping but okay, I'll grab mine," Justin said, crawling out of his leafy bed and grabbing his gift. "TM10."

"TM10 is Hidden Power, and each of ours is a different type, so hold onto yours like there's no tomorrow!" Flare said, opening his gift.  
"Flare is right!" Sylvia said, carefully unwrapping her present with her ribbons.

"You use our ribbons for everything!" Jake said, walking over to his gift. He opened it and gasped, as his TM was instead, orange. "What? It says TM11, Sunny Day."

"Whoa! Nice!" Aubrey said, running over to hers and ripping it open. "Mine is blue! It says it's TM18, Rain Dance!"  
"You both have a TM that changes the weather!" Flare said.

"Are you a TM expert, Dad?" Aubrey said.  
"Yes, actually," he answered.

"Hey, Aubrey… I have a gift for you..." Jake said, with a smile.

"I have a guess of what it is..." Aubrey said, kissing Jake.

"Oh, look at that. We got each other the same gift," Jake said, laughing. Aubrey laughed. Then she looked up and saw a green present falling. She pushed Jake so he wouldn't get hit, and used Psychic right before it hit the ground.  
"Darla, it's for you!" Aubrey said, carrying it over to Darla. Darla quickly opened it and found a note. "It says, 'Darla, I'm sorry I don't have a real gift for you, but I want you to know that I'll always remember you, and I hope you'll remember me too," Darla read. Aubrey walked over to Darla and hugged her. Darla shed a small tear and hugged her back.

"I think it's time to go," Flare said. They all walked away, carrying their gifts. But the three mysterious Pokemon were following them.

"Come on," the blue one said. "We have to follow them."


	6. Lake Of Secrets

Continued…

"Did you hear something?" Aubrey said, turning around. She saw the tails of the blue Pokemon. Aubrey ran over to the tree where they left. She used her wings to fly up to the tree. She saw the pink one shriek at sight.

"Who are you…?" Aubrey said.

"M-M-Melody..." Melody said.

"Hello!" Aubrey said.

"H-Hi..." Melody said.  
"Aw, don't be shy!" Aubrey said.

"Okay..." Melody said, looking down.

"What did I just say? My eyes are up here," Aubrey said, crouching down. Melody looked up slightly and flew back slowly.

"Wait, stop! Melody!" Aubrey said, flying up and following.

"No!" Melody shouted back. _I can't let Azure and Kris know I met her!_

"Melody!" Aubrey said, slowing down of fear, as she was entering the Dark Forest. She came to a complete stop and shuddered, looking down, she noticed the leaves were darker. She saw a Honchkrow fly from a large tree down to a smaller one. She looked ahead of her and saw Melody staring at her.  
"M-Melody!" Aubrey said, stuttering. Melody flew slowly back and pushed Aubrey into the Dark Forest boundary. Aubrey shrieked.

"Don't worry, the dark types here are very nice. I'm a Psychic type too, you know," Melody said, sincerely. Aubrey flew slightly in and looked down. She noticed a Ninetails entering the forest and talking to a Mightyena. Aubrey flew forward more. She flew close enough to see the center gathering place. She noticed a Zoroark and Liepard sitting above all the other dark types, and figured they were the king and queen. She also noticed a Zorua and Purrloin sitting beneath them, playing with a small gold ball. She thought that was adorable and flew closer to the center. She noticed a Honchkrow flying by her.

"Hi!" Aubrey said.

"Going towards the meeting place, eh? I would definitely recommend talking to the king and queen first," the Honchkrow said, flying down faster. When Aubrey got down, she was quickly noticed by the other dark types.

"A Psychic type?" a Sneasel said.

"An Espeon!" A Scrafty said.

"Whoa, she had wings!" a Nuzleaf said.

"Silence! Here, Espeon," the Zoroark said. Aubrey walked forward to Zoroark.  
"Why are you here?" he said.

"I saw these two!" Aubrey said, pointing her tail towards Zorua and Purrloin.

"Our children?" the Liepard said, looking at Aubrey.

"Yeah, I guess," Aubrey said.

"I'll allow you to be tutored a very powerful move, will you accept?"

"I guess, but why bring that up?" Aubrey said.

"Never mind that, but you can learn it if you tutor Zach, our Zorua, and Lara, our Purrloin." Zoroark said.  
"I accept!" Aubrey said eagerly.

Meanwhile, Jake, Glace, Caiden, Vapor, Justin, Flare, and Sylvia were running around everywhere in fear. Jake almost passed out, and Vapor was crying. Flare and Sylvia were hugging each other, much to Flare's dismay, as they were both wet with tears.

On the other hand, Justin was licking his paw, not even caring, Caiden was attacking him, because he shows no care. Glace was trying to cheer everyone up.

"Aubrey… will… be back. Aubrey… will… be back," Jake was hyperventilating.

"Justin! Oh my gosh! Stop!" Caiden was throwing Leaf Storms all over the place.

"Vapor! It's okay, it's okay!" Glace was trying to calm her down. But back in the Dark Forest,

Aubrey was starting to teach Zach and Lara the move Helping Hand. She was using a Houndour to help.

"Okay, so first, you imagine your partner, and you trying to help them," Aubrey said. She looked at Zach and Lara and noticed they were breathing carefully and their eyes were closed.

"Next, imagine taking a power surge and giving it to your partner," she said. Zach and Lara said they had finished by nodding.

"Finally, Try carrying the feeling of power from your head to your paw," Aubrey finished. She noticed both of their paws were glowing.

"Touch each others fur!" Aubrey said. When they touched each others fur, their eyes bolted open with power.

"Test it on this Houndour. We found a Shell Bell in the dirt, so he can regenerate his health," Aubrey said.

"I'll go first!" Zach said, trying to impress Lara. He walked over to Houndour, took a breath, and attacked using Tackle. Houndour hit the ground, almost knocked out. He quickly used his Shell Bell.

"Me next!" Lara said, happily. She didn't bother preparing and Tackled. Houndour hit the ground again, almost knocked out. Lara happily walked back to Zach's side.

"Zach, can I talk to you for a second?" Aubrey said. Zach let out a quick yelp and walked towards her. Aubrey crouched down.

"Is Lara really your sister?" she said.

"No… she's a good family friend. She just so happens to be a Purrloin, the most romantic dark type ever!" Zach answered.

"Whoa, you got a crush there!" Aubrey said, laughing.

"Can we keep going with this stupid lesson?" Lara said impatiently. Zach didn't hear a thing she said, because she was standing right where the sun hit her perfectly. He was staring at Lara, slightly drooling.

"Zach?" Lara said, walking slowly over.  
"Um, Zach..." Aubrey whispered. She looked up and saw Melody smiling. Lara looked up but couldn't see anything. Zach quickly ran up to Lara.

"Something wrong, Lara?" he said.  
"Uh, yeah… I guess..." Lara said, blushing fiercely.  
"Guys, I hate to ruin this adorable moment, but we have to get back to work," Aubrey said, looking at them and smiling.

"Right… Shadow Ball! Let's learn that!" Lara said.  
"Cool!" Zach said, jumping up.

"Shadow Ball? I guess I could try..." Aubrey said, thinking about Jake using Shadow Ball.  
"Oh, right… you're a Psychic type… you can't learn Shadow Ball," Lara said sadly.

"No, I have a Dark type boyfriend who knows Shadow Ball. If he was here, he could teach us!" Aubrey said, remembering how giving Jake is.  
"Hold up," Zach said. "You can fly right? Fly up and see where he is!"

"Right!" Aubrey said, getting her wings as quick as possible. She flew into the air as high as possible. She noticed Vapor. Vapor was using Hydro Pump as high as possible. Aubrey cheered and flew down to them.

"Aubrey!" Flare said, racing quickly towards her.

"Darling, come here, come here," Sylvia said, hugging her.

"Aubrey! Yay!" Vapor said, racing towards Aubrey and knocking Flare and Sylvia out of the way. Glace ran towards her and hugged her. Caiden smiled and ran towards her. Aubrey paused to turn and hug Caiden. Caiden shot a quick Leaf Blade towards Justin, who was busy licking himself. He jumped into the air and nodded towards Aubrey. Aubrey saw Jake, who was busy trying to stop crying. Aubrey walked over and hugged him. Jake smiled and hugged her tightly back.

"Will you help me teach two Dark types?" Aubrey said.  
"Sure!" Jake said. Aubrey flew up into the air and used Psychic to carry Jake over. She then flew down herself.

"Lara? Zach?" Jake said.

"Yeah, and you are…?" Lara said.

"Jake! We met when I was an Eevee!" Jake said happily.

"Yay! Jake-y!" Zach said.

"You all know each other?" Aubrey asked, walking to Jake's side.

"Yeah, before I moved to the Johto School, I was here in Dark forest!" he said.

"Cool! But anyway, can you teach them Shadow Ball? And teach me Shadow Ball?" Aubrey purred.

"Ha ha, okay," Jake said, laughing. "First, imagine using the move. Watch the way it is used carefully," He looked up and saw them all, eyes closed. "Next, carry the feeling to your head to either your mouth or your paws." He saw Aubrey's gem glowing, meaning it was creating in her gem. Zach and Lara's paws were glowing with dark electricity. He looked back to Aubrey, as her gem was turning into a black and purple color. He thought it would turn back, and continued. "Attack the ground!" he ordered. Aubrey quickly jumped up and created a few Shadow Balls, then attacked the ground. Zach and Lara stared in awe. Then they took their paws and created two Shadow Balls. They attacked the same spot. Jack looked at Aubrey's gem and noticed it turned red again.

"Great job, Aubrey!" A Pokemon called behind them. Aubrey turned around and saw a blue Pokemon, similar to Melody.

"Who are you? A friend of Melody?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm Azure, the Azelf! You met Melody, the Mesprit! She told me all about you!" Azure said happily.

"Indeed," A yellow and blue Pokemon said, with its eyes closed. "I'm Kris, the Uxie."

"More Psychic types?" Lara said.

"Totally!" Melody said, flying in front of them. Lara shrieked.

"Let me go see Zoroark and Liepard..." Aubrey said, running forward. When she reached the center, she told Zoroark that they know Helping Hand and Shadow Ball.

"Great! I shall now teach you… V-Create!" Zoroark said grandly. Every other Pokemon murmured in awe.  
"Victini's move?!" Aubrey said, frightened.  
"And with special guest!" Liepard said grandly.  
"Victini!" They both said. Victini appeared magically in a ring of fire.

"Whoa!" Aubrey said, jumping back.  
"I am Vic-" Victini started.

"Victoria?" Aubrey said.

"Uh, yeah..." Victoria said. "But let me show you V-Create!" Victoria said,,, using V-Create. Later, Aubrey learned the move.

"Test it on me!" Victini said. So Aubrey used V-Create on Victoria and Victoria almost fainted.

"Wow, so powerful!" Aubrey said in awe. "Oh, Howl, give her your Shell Bell!" Houndour, named Howl, ran over to Victoria and gave her the Shell Bell. She touched it and smiled with relief.

"Hey Aubrey!" Caiden said, with Justin behind him. Everyone else was trailing behind.

"Whoa," Justin said, looking at Victoria. "You are stunning!"  
"Uh..." Victoria said, blushing.  
"Justin!" Vapor said, her face turning red.  
"Shut up! So, Victoria… are you naturally beautiful?" Justin said angrily.

"J-Justin!" Vapor said, her teeth clenched.  
"Shut up, already!" Justin yelled.

"That's it! I'm breaking up with you!" Vapor yelled out.  
"Fine! I never loved you!" Justin yelled back. _Ah! Why did I say that?!_ He thought.  
"Well, that's fine by me! Why don't you go back home? I never want to see you again!" She yelled, turning her back to him.

"Vapor-" Justin started, but Vapor shushed him. Justin walked off, tears in his eyes.

 _Vapor… I love you._ He thought.

"Vapor?" Glace said, walking slowly up to her.

"Vapor..." Aubrey said, walking to Vapor's other side. Vapor shed a slight tear, and looked at Aubrey and Glace. Jake was watching Justin walk away, his ears down. Jake looked down and shed a tear.


	7. My Lost Love

Continued…

"Uh, hold on..." Glace said.

"Where's Darla?!" Aubrey yelled.

"What?! Darla!" Jake shouted.

"Ah… she was a grass type!" Caiden mumbled.

"Darla! Darla!" Flare and Sylvia yelled.  
"Darla?" Vapor yelled, quieter.

"Darla..." Justin said to himself. _Oh, I want Vapor to see I'm heroic and brave! I'll save Darla!_ He thought.

Meanwhile…

"Are you okay? Do you need to go home?" Lara said to Darla.

"What's your name, though?" Zach said.

"Darla… who are you guys?" Darla said.  
"I'm Lara, this is my cru- Zach," Lara said, blushing.

"Uh, yeah..." Zach said, blushing.

"Oh… well, I do need to get home. All these dark type freak me out, I guess..." Darla said.

"Well, I guess we could try-" Lara began.

" **Darla!** " Justin screamed.

"Justin?" Darla said.  
"I've come to rescue you!" Justin yelled, racing toward her.

"Uh… thanks?" Darla said, as Justin nudged her on his back. She grabbed on tight as he ran off.

"Justin? Darla!" Vapor said, running towards them, Justin put Darla down and reached out towards her, but Vapor ran towards Darla and hugged her instead. Justin looked at his feet then looked at Vapor.  
"I saved her, you know," he clarified.

"Uh-huh..." Vapor said, looking at him, but turning away.

"What?" Justin said.

"You obviously just want to make me love you. This isn't enough," Vapor said.  
"Jake?" Justin said, turning to Jake.

"I don't know..." he said.

"Vapor…" Justin said.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Vapor screamed. She used Hydro Pump to knock him out, then ran from where they were to anywhere else she could go.

"Vapor, no!" Glace screamed.

"Vapor! You're my best friend! Don't leave me!" Aubrey screamed. She took a few steps forward and stopped, tears running down her fur. Jake ran over and hugged her.  
"Aubrey..." he said. Aubrey looked at him, then shook her tears off. She ran away from them all in the direction Vapor went. She kept on running and running. Every once in a while she stopped and smelled the ground to pick a trail. She kept on running, and she later came to a lake. She looked into it, and saw light.

 _Water? Is that a tunnel? I bet Vapor's in there!_ Aubrey thought.

She took a deep breath and dove in, following the path. There were bookcases lining the room and a bulletin on the other side. Vapor was standing at it, pinning something up. Aubrey hid behind the closest bookshelf to Vapor, and she looked at one of the books. The title read: _How to Keep a Pokemon of the Opposite Type_.

 _Huh?_ She thought to herself. She looked at the one next to it. It read:

 _Electric Type Boyfriend: The Drama_. Aubrey realized that every book had to do with boyfriends. There was a carving that she saw in the stone that read _Vapor's Boyfriend Base_. Aubrey thought that was a bit tacky, but settled with it anyway. She looked back at the bulletin. Vapor was finished pinning the picture up. The top of the bulletin said _Failed Boyfriends_. There was a picture of a normal Vaporeon, a Golduck, a Gyarados, and finally a picture of Justin. Below said why they broke up. She couldn't quite read those parts. By then she realized she should have left.

"Aubrey?" Vapor said.

"Uh… V-Vapor!" Aubrey said.

"Get out," Vapor demanded.

"Vapor, I-" Aubrey started.

"I'm warning you!" Vapor said, even angrier.

"But-" Aubrey tried.

"I warned you!" Vapor said, jumping out at Aubrey and using Water Gun. Aubrey avoided easily. Vapor then tried to Slash her, but Aubrey used Fly, which she learned when she got her wing ability. She flew out of the small base threw the water. Vaporeon followed and decided the battle would take place in her territory. Then Aubrey flew right down to Vapor, knocking her right into the water. Vapor could only see the slight sunlight peeking through the water, and Aubrey's head, diving deep underwater before she passed out. Aubrey was able to reach Vapor and pick her up underwater, but the lake was deep and Vapor was at the bottom. It was very challenging to swim upwards when holding someone. Aubrey was halfway up when she ran out of air. She was choking and couldn't go higher, but wouldn't let go of Vapor no matter what. With all the strength in her body, Aubrey threw Vapor on the land, where Vapor quickly regained consciousness. She was still dizzy, and she still had water in her lungs. She looked into the lake and saw Aubrey's gem flashing. She saw her drowning and dove in. She finally made her way up onto shore and didn't know how to help Aubrey, since she never had to get the water out of someone's lungs. Hoping for the best, she pressed on Aubrey's chest, and she spit out water. Vapor continued pushing on her chest and soon, Aubrey opened her eyes.

"Vapor..." Aubrey breathed hacking up more water.

"Stay with me, Aubrey! Breathe!" Vapor yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I… sorry… attack… drown… save," Aubrey breathed, not thinking very clearly.

"Aubrey!" Vapor yelled, crying more, she started pushing her chest again, but she needed to push her chest to keep her heart from beating out of her body.

Jake, Caiden, Glace, Justin, Flare and Sylvia were racing towards them. Sylvia, Flare, and Jake dropped down to Aubrey and cried.

Justin helped Vapor save Aubrey. They looked at each other and smiled. The continued to save Aubrey. Later, Aubrey had the strength to walk around well. She still hacked up a bit of water every now and then, but not that much anymore.

"All you need is some sleep…" Jake said. "We should all go to sleep actually." He just noticed it was nighttime. So they all decided where to sleep, Aubrey with Jake, Glace with Caiden, Sylvia and Flare, and Justin and Vapor still weren't sure. Jake lay down, and Aubrey buried her head in his fur. Glace tried not to cuddle too much so she doesn't freeze Caiden, but the did slightly cuddle. Sylvia and Flare lay down normally, and Justin and Vapor weren't looking at each other, but they weren't going to sleep. They lay there, eyes open, thinking about each other. Justin turned over, and later, so did Vapor. Vapor crawled over to him and buried her face in his neck fur. Justin smiled and vowed to not be mean to his friends ever again.

In the morning, Aubrey was the first awake. She got up and looked at her reflection in the pond. She saw the way her fur swayed in the slight breeze, and her gem glowing a bright red. She looked at her friends sleeping in couples and asked to go see Arceus. She didn't know if it would work, but she was actually teleported to the Hall of Eternity. When she noticed Arceus, she walked over.

 _Hello, Aubrey. Long time no see._

"I just want to thank you," Aubrey said.

 _Thank me? Why?_

"You have brought me together with all of my wonderful friends. I couldn't think of anything else I'd be doing right now!" she said, thankfully.

 _Well, you're welcome. Oh, we have another visitor!_

"A legendary?" Aubrey asked.

 _Yes!_

Randomly, A Pokemon silhouette appeared. It was small, and that was all she could _Welcome, H-_

In a flash, Aubrey was back in the real world. She gasped and sighed.

 _So close, yet so far from a new friend!_ She thought. She looked in the lake at her reflection again.

"Aubrey?" Jake said, drowsily.

"Did I wake you up?" Aubrey said, worried.

"No, not at all," he said, and Aubrey was relieved.

"Hello! News! Johto School rebuilt! Calling all students!" a Pidgeot said above them.

"Can you come down here?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure!" The Pidgeot said, flying down.

"When is school restarting?" Aubrey asked.

"A few months. I was sent to get all far away students!" It said.

"Okay, we can walk there, we don't have anything to do," Jake said.

"Okay, and inform your group too!" The Pidgeot said, nodding towards them.

"Got it, but what's your name?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm Diamond, you must be Aubrey and Jake!" Diamond said.

"Are you leaving for Johto?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, I just got a job as counselor!" Diamond said happily.  
"Do you know any shortcuts?" Jake asked.

"Let me see..." Diamond said, flying up. She looked around, then smiled.

"If you go that way, you can go right through Fusion Forest, and you'll be brought right to a cave, which I'm guessing is your house, Aubrey," Diamond said, pointing to a bunch of trees.

"Why are there so much forest in this world?!" Jake said angrily, making Aubrey and Diamond laugh.

"What is Fusion Forest anyway?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh, it has Pokemon fusions, created by the fusion machine. There's a princess, and a king who rule the clearing.

"What are their names?" Jake asked.

"Well, the princess is and Audino, Shaymin and Meloetta fusion. Her name is Shayditta," She saw Aubrey and Jake nod. "And the king his a Arcanine and Houndoom fusion. His name is Arcadoom."

"Cool, can't wait! How about you fly back to Johto and we'll make our way there," Aubrey said happily. Diamond said goodbye and flew away.

"Vapor, Justin, wake up," Aubrey said, gently pushing them both.

"Glace, Caiden, come on, get up," Jake said, gently pushing them instead. When they were woken, Aubrey went over to her parents and woke them up. The all had some apples from nearby and Aubrey explained that the had to get home. The went through the grass, and found themselves in a clearing.


	8. Fusion Forest

Continued…

"Are we any closer?" Darla asked after a while of walking.

"I hear something!" Aubrey said, almost immediately after.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Pokemon!" Aubrey said, racing forwards. She found the clearing that Diamond told them about.

"We're here!" Jake said, racing up behind her.

"Cool!" Darla said, on Vapor's back.

"Non-Fusions!" A Pokemon said.

"Must be Arcadoom!" Aubrey whispered. A Pokemon appeared behind Arcadoom.

"Father? They can help with our problem!" It said.

"It's Shayditta!" Vapor said.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm Shayditta," Shayditta said, turning their way. "He's my father, Arcadoom."

"You said problem… what do you mean?" Aubrey said.  
"I'm the princess, and I can't find anyone! This kingdom needs a prince!" Shayditta said.

"Love?!" Jake cut in.  
"Yes, love… her love..." Aubrey said, pushing Jake back slightly.

"Oh, right..." Jake said.

"Are you two a couple?" Shayditta said.

"Yup! Everyone here is a couple, except for Darla, she hasn't found anyone yet," Aubrey said.

"This is perfect! Please, choose someone here who's perfect for me!" Shayditta said happily.

"First, we need to know something about you!" Aubrey said.  
"Well, I like guys who are nice, brave, and funny. And out of the boyfriend territory, my best friend says I'm funny, nice, and beautiful! My favorite color is blue," Shayditta said, giving facts all over the place.  
"Okay, I want it to be a surprise, so please, go and tell your dad who we are so he doesn't worry!" Aubrey said.

"Okay!" Shayditta said, running to tell her dad about her new friends.

"Let's get to work!" Glace said happily. She ran off to all the different boys.

"What's this?" Darla said, noticing a machine.

"That's Fusion Machine! You must be new here!" A Pokemon fusion of Clefairy and Vulpix said.

"Are you Clefpix?" Darla said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Clefpix said.

"I'm Darla, the Deerling!" Darla said.

"Hmm… Oh! He's blue!" Aubrey said, running up to a Salamence and Rampardos fusion.

"Hello!" Aubrey said.

"Hey, who are you?" the big fusion said. He sounded nice.

"I'm Aubrey, and you are?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm Ramparmence. Nice to meet you!" Ramparmence said.  
"So… are you brave?" Aubrey said.

"I once saved a Rattata from a crumbling cave?" Ramparmence said.

"Cool!" Aubrey said.

"So, why are you talking to me? Most Pokemon think I'm beastly," he said.

"Well, I have a little bit of a quest here…" Aubrey said, telling Ramparmence about Shayditta.

"Shayditta? I'm not worthy!" Ramparmence said.

"Yes, you are. You are blue, brave, nice, and probably funny! Go talk to her," Aubrey urged.

"Fine, I'll talk to Shayditta..." Ramparmence said nervously.

"Hello! Hey, aren't you Ramparmence, Renee's savior?" Shayditta said.

"Her name is Renee? Oh, and yes!" Ramparmence said happily.

"Hey, look at that! You're my favorite color!" Shayditta said joyously.

"Wow! What a coincidence!" Ramparmence said nervously.

"Are you sweating?" Shayditta asked.

"Uh… yeah, I always sweat when I see beautiful Pokemon!" Ramparmence said nervously.

"Ha, sure you do! Nice pick-up line though!" Shayditta said, playfully punching him.

 _Wow! She's stronger than I thought! I like her more…_ Ramparmence thought.

"Wow, you suddenly don't seem nervous!" Shayditta said.

"Yeah, wonder why..." he said, suddenly sad.

"What's going on over there?" Darla said, walking up to Aubrey.

"Ramparmence is trying to impress Shayditta!" Aubrey exclaimed.  
"Well, I just learned about the fusion machine! My friend Clefpix told me about it!" Darla said.

"Clefpix?" Aubrey said.

"Yeah, that's her!" Darla said, nodding over to Clefpix.

"Oh, she's adorable!" Aubrey said, looking at Clefpix.

"Let's watch Ramparmence though!" Darla said, and her and Aubrey turned to the two and watched.

Meanwhile, Jake, Justin, Vapor, Caiden, Flare, and Sylvia were all over in a patch of grass. Glace was still talking to guys.

"So, uh..." Jake said awkwardly.

"How about that weather we're having…?" Caiden said, also feeling awkward.

"Hmm," Flare murmured.

"Uh… guys… we shouldn't be so… you know..." Vapor said.

"Right! So, what do you think will happen when we all go back to school?" Jake asked.

"Well, we'll be at home, tidying up," Sylvia said, patting Flare with her ribbon.

"Well, it'll probably be terrible for me!" Justin said, slightly angry.

"Well, you probably have a chance of detention, but we hopefully can help with it!" Flare said.

"Yeah! We can all finally see our homes, and… oh, right..." Jake said, suddenly sad.  
"Aw, what's wrong?" Vapor asked sincerely.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Caiden said.

"It's just… just..." Jake said, a tear running down his silky fur.

"Jake?!" Aubrey said, turning towards him, overly sincere.

"Aubrey?" Jake said quietly. Aubrey ran towards him and skidded to a halt. Darla ran too.

"What- what happened?" Aubrey said, panting.  
"I, uh… I..." Jake said, breathing quickly. "I don't have a home or a family. I'm- I'm an orphan," he choked out.

"Jake?" Aubrey said, hugging him. Flare and Sylvia did too. To all of their surprise, Jira flew down.

"Jake doesn't have those things, and he is sadly an orphan, but I'm sure you guys can work it out!" Jira said.

"Jira, I-" Jake said, wiping his tears with is paw.

"It's okay, all will be well. In fact..." Jira said, using Future Sight. "Yeah, all will be well!" she nodded her head.

"Good, but can you go check on Ramparmence?" Aubrey said, nodding towards Ramparmence.

"Okay!" Jira said, running off towards him.

"So-" Aubrey started.  
"Hey! Who here's Aubrey and Jake?" A Mightyena said, walking towards them.

"That will be us!" Jake said, pointing to Aubrey and smiling.

"I heard you took down a Victini. This true?" he said.

"Uh, yes-" Aubrey said.

"Cool! Teach me your moves," he said.

"But-" Aubrey started.

"Hey!" Mightyena said in disgust.

"Okay, but what's your name?" Aubrey asked.  
"Help me and I'll tell you!" Mightyena said.

"Okay, so, imagine using whatever move you want..."

"Okay..."

"And feel the heat of the fire in between your ears..."  
"Okay..."

"Then build it from inside of your head to between your ears..."  
"Okay..."  
"Then attack!" Aubrey finished.

"Attack!" Mightyena shadowed. It went out a small bit, then blew away.

"Well, this could take a while," Aubrey said, looking at Vapor.


	9. My Love is Lost Again

**_!PLEASE READ BELOW!_**

 **(A/N: Going back on this and I realize that the last chapter was left on a cliffhanger and I never added the conclusion of the Mightyena part. Turns out that the original 9th chapter is saved on my computer still, but I read through it just now and didn't like it... at all. So just pretend they helped the Mightyena to learn the move and he got it and then they left. :P Also Darla is going to missing for a few chapters, I just realized. In my newest chapter, which is 13, she'll be returning though. I hope you understand and I'm sorry!)**

Continued...

"Whoa… we're back in Johto..." Glace said, gaping at the 'town' they live in.

"Back to school..." Justin said, looking away.

"Yay!" Caiden said. Everyone stared at him.

"You like school?" Jake asked.

"Uh...yes," Caiden said, walking up to the well in the middle of town. He jumped in and swam in little circles. Vapor ran up and looked in. She hopped in the middle and splashed everywhere. Swimming down to the bottom, she noticed Caiden staring at her. She grabbed one of the bricks next to her so she wouldn't float up. She stared back at him. They stared for a while. Vapor blinked and swam to the bottom and sat, thinking. Caiden looked back up and saw Glace staring at him, looking angry.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"Why were you staring at Vapor." She said, lashing her tail to the side.

"She was below me!" Caiden said, gulping. Vapor swam back up while still looking down at her feet. She ended up whamming into Caiden.

"Ow!" Caiden and Vapor said, gritting their teeth. Glace was talking to Justin. After getting Caiden off herself, Vapor was greeted by a jolt of lightning from Justin.

"You stared at him!" Justin yelled.

"Well, he was above me!" Vapor wailed. Aubrey rammed into Justin to avoid Vapor being taunted. Justin's reflexes told him to use Electro Ball. It hit Aubrey's tail, and continued to her head. Aubrey was thrown back onto an old building. Pieces of wood crashed down on her. Jake ran over to the wood and started tearing pieces of wood of the pile and ripping them between his teeth. Vapor jumped up and ran over and helped. Flare ran over too and nudged Vapor. She winked and turned back to the pile. Flare used Flamethrower on the pile. It burned most of the pile and Vapor use Water Gun to put out the fire. Glace ran over and used Ice Beam on the pile, then used Iron Tail break about 5 pieces of wood. It took half an hour at least to break all of it. Everyone but Justin, and obviously, Aubrey helped. When they saw her, they quickly noticed that a piece of wood made a crack in her gem. Her gem was colored gray. They also noticed her paws had tons of splinters, not to mention all of the splinters on her chest. Sylvia reacted quickly and grabbed her with her ribbons. She ran to the Pokemon Center and was quickly greeted by an Audino.

"Grace! Jennifer! Help this Espeon!" Two more Audino ran over quickly. One stared, and the other screamed, "Clare!"

A Mega Audino ran over, picked up Aubrey almost immediately and ran off into another room quickly. The other Audino ran with her. Everyone else sat in the waiting room. Sylvia and Flare hugged each other and kept shifting. Caiden tried to comfort Vapor, and Glace tried to comfort Jake. Justin was pushed outside by everyone else. Even a Delcatty pushed him outside because everyone else was.

Meanwhile, in the emergency room, Aubrey was on a hospital bed with Clare and Grace. A Golduck walked in -his name was Jay- who was the head doctor. He checked Aubrey's heartbeat, which was beating slowly. He used tweezers to get all the splinters out. After getting her heartbeat back to normal, and making sure she had all her blood (for some parts the splinters went in deeply), he had trouble fixing her gem. Clare noticed that her eyes hadn't opened, even though she was alive. It took 2 hours, but Jay managed to get her gem fixed. Aubrey slowly opened her eyes, and coughed. She had a cast on her right paw. She coughed for a full 2 minutes. Grace went into the waiting room and for Sylvia, Flare, and Jake. Vapor managed to trail along. Jake ran into the room and looked in. Aubrey had the blanket on her, and opened her eyes. Jake walked over quickly. Aubrey turned her head towards him slowly. Jake's eyes were wet with happiness. Aubrey sat up slowly, and the blanket fell off. Sylvia and Flare walked in a little later. They walked over with Jake. Sylvia held Aubrey's paw with her ribbons. Jake sat gently on the bed and let Aubrey hug him. Vapor walked in quietly and squealed. She cried of happiness. Jake bent down and kissed Aubrey's forehead. Aubrey moved over on the bed and tapped the spot next to her. Jake lay down on the spot where she tapped. Aubrey fell asleep, and later, so did Jake.

Aubrey dreamed about the Hall of Eternity. She looked down and knew she was Suicune. She thought about how long it had been since she went there. Jake appeared too. She looked around and noticed Sable doing push-ups in the corner of the room. She stared at him until he finally noticed her.

"What? I want to stay fit," he said. Aubrey chuckled and walked over to Arceus.

"Hi..." she said awkwardly. She shifted her paws.

"Are you worried?" Arceus said, calming her down a little.

"Well, I g-guess a little..." She said, peeking up at Arceus.

"Aubrey, come here and tell me what's wrong," Arceus said. Aubrey walked up and sat next to Arceus awkwardly and chuckled.

"I'm worried… t-that I'm not completely healed in, uh, you know, real life," she said, looking down.

"Jake!" Arceus called out to obviously, Jake, who was trying to impress Sable.

"What…?" Jake said, walking over slowly.

"Do you love Aubrey?" Arceus said.

Jake blushed and nodded.

"Will she get better?" Arceus said. Jake nodded again. Instead of telling Aubrey to listen to Jake, he continued talking to Jake.

"Why?" Arceus asked.

"Uh… because everyone gets better?" Jake said.

"Not because you love her?" Arceus said.

"Well, I love her, but uh… Love c-can't actually fix injuries- I-I mean, it can make you f-f-feel bet-better?" Jake said, freaking out (Obviously).

"I get what you mean," Aubrey said, grabbing Jake and putting him on her back.

"Arceus..." Jake said, looking deep in thought.

"Yes?" Arceus asked.

"If Aubrey wakes up, will we both leave or will I stay until I wake up?" he asked, looking at Arceus.

"If Aubrey wakes up, you both will leave, since Jake, you are not part of the Hall of Eternity," Arceus looked away and added, "Because I took sick pity on you." He whispered the last part.

"What?" Aubrey asked.

"Wake up!" Arceus shouted.

They were in the hospital bed.

"Why did Arceus tell us to leave- er, make you wake up?" Jake asked.

"Arceus?" Jay asked. Jake and Aubrey looked at each other.

"We had the same dream," Aubrey said, suddenly feeling light-headed. She groaned and turned on her side.

"Aubrey? What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"My -ow- head hurts and stuff," She said, as Jake tried to follow her eyes. He guessed she was light headed from her eyes looking over the room in slow circles. He also noticed her mouth hanging open a little. Aubrey was lying there on the pillow. Doing nothing. She was still alive though- don't worry.  
"Hm. Okay. Well, tell me if it gets worse," Jay cut in.

"Tell me too!" Jake said immediately.  
"Okay..." Aubrey drifted off into sleep again. Jake slid off the bed and walked with Vapor back to the waiting room. Vapor was smiling. Jake however, wasn't showing a smile or a frown.

"How is my daughter?!" Flare demanded, sweat dripping off his orange fur.

"She's okay," Jake said calmly. Then he walked outside to Justin.

"Hey. Here to kick me out of town?" Justin said, glimpsing up to his old friend.  
"What? They might off shoved you out here but we're all still friends!" Jake nudged Justin over. Then he plopped down right next to him.

"Remember months ago?" Jake said, staring off into the distance.

"Yeah. That was pretty fun to be honest," Justin said, laughing a little. Then Glace walked outside.

"Hey, Justin!" She said, surprising them both from her kindness to Justin.  
"Hi?" Justin responded as Glace sat next to him. She smiled a weird smile.

"Um, yes?" Justin said, backing up. He turned to Jake. "This must be what it was like for Caiden-" he stared straight forward. Suddenly he figured it all out. Vapor started liking Caiden. So Glace wanted someone to love. Since he was Vapor's boyfriend, she decided he was the best choice.

"So Justin..." She shuffled closer and rubbed up against him. "Want to come back inside?"

"Uh, okay..." Justin lifted himself up to his paws. Glace led him into the room and sat next to Vapor and Caiden. Vapor was at first trying to place her head onto his shoulder. But when Glace and Justin walked in, she stopped so Glace wouldn't beat her up.

"Hey, Caiden, want to go outside for some fresh air?" Vapor said, turning her head to look at Glace for a second.  
"Sure!" And he and Vapor walked outside.

"So, Caiden, school's starting and I'm sort of scared that I won't be smart enough. I joined school after Justin's mistake," Vapor said, looking down.

"I'll help. I got straight As last year!" Caiden said, lifting her head up.

"What? Well, okay!" Vapor said excitedly. "I'm so happy I could kiss you!" Caiden was thinking off saying 'well, why don't you?' when he realized how bad that would be. But what he said was even worse.

"Me too!"


	10. Study Session

**(A/N: Sorry for not adding another chapter to this for two months… and another actual chapter for a year and two months… the story started out cringe and will stay cringe for a while but I've brushed up on my writing skills so I hope this chapter isn't too bad… Enjoy!)**

Continued…

"What?" Vapor questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"N-nothing, just… talking to myself..." Caiden blushed a little but pushed it back into his fur and made eye contact with the water Pokemon in front of him.

"No need to talk to yourself when you have me!" Vapor smiled and giggled.

"Thanks… Well are we going to study now?" Caiden said, smiling a little himself. Although he loved talking to Vapor, he wanted the girl to get good grades in school.

"Of course! I know where to go. Follow me!" Vapor walked out of the hospital, a big grin on her face. She saw the other three Eeveelutions that she had forgotten about at the time and nodded away from the hospital. They all nodded.

Soon enough the two Pokemon had reached the study space.

It wasn't at all like Caiden has imagined the beautiful water type to take him to.

It was a little alley between a grocery store and theater.

Caiden admired the dirty aisle, feeling cold.

Until Vapor gently nudged him with her mermaid-like tail.

"Hello? You there?" She said sweetly. Caiden smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Vapor rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless. She gracefully strutted away toward a couple small cardboard boxes.

Caiden couldn't help but stare at the way her sleek legs moved, shining. Her blue tail the color of the sea swished gently back and forth over and over in front of her legs. Caiden watched her tail move as well, entering a sort of trance.

Frowning, Vapor turned her head toward Caiden, who hadn't stopped staring at her.

"Hey! Pervert alert," she smirked.  
Caiden blushed a lot, and Vapor laughed at him.

"Hurry up and let's study, nerd," Vapor pushed him ahead and he sat on a cardboard box.

Vapor sat next to him.

"So, last time in school we were studying types. How much type effectiveness do you know?" Caiden asked, staring into Vapor's violet eyes, Vapor looking into the former's brown ones.

"Well, Fire beats Grass, Grass beats Water, and Water beats Fire..." Vapor said, thinking.

Caiden nodded.

"Ghost can't hurt Normal or Fighting, Normal and Fighting can't beat Ghost, Fighting beats Normal..." Vapor continued.

"Yes..." Caiden mumbled, wondering why the last one sounded so familiar. **(A/N: Yup I did that)**

"Electric beats Water, but can't damage Ground. Water beats Rock… and, uh… Fairy beats Dragon? And, er, Dark beats Psychic..." Vapor was spacing out her answers and Caiden knew she was done talking. "That's all I know..."

"Okay, well, Fighting beats Rock, Steel, Ice, and Dark. Flying beats Fighting, Bug, and Grass. Poison beats Grass and Fairy. Ground beats Poison, Rock, Steel, Fire, and Electric. Rock beats Flying, Bug, Fire, and Ice. Bug beats Grass, Psychic, and Dark. Ghost beats Ghost and Psychic. Steel beats Rock, Ice, and Fairy. Fire beats-" Caiden was cut off by Vapor.

"Slow down!" She said. Caiden looked down and blushed.

They waited a couple minutes. "Okay, continue," Vapor announced, looking at Caiden again.

Caiden nodded.

"Alright, Fire beats Bug, Steel, Grass, and Ice. Water beats Ground, Rock, and Fire. Grass beats Ground, Rock, and Water. Electric beats Flying and Water. Psychic beats Fighting and Poison. Ice beats Flying, Ground, Grass, and Dragon. Dragon beats Dragon. Dark beats Ghost and Psychic. Fairy beats Fighting, Dragon, and Dark. That's all," Caiden finished, catching his breath.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait! Why does Normal not beat anyone?" Vapor shrieked. Caiden shrugged.

"And why do YOU have to beat me in a battle? Grass beats Water?" Vapor threw her paws up in the air for a second.

"I don't know."

"Why does Fairy beat Dragon?!"

"I don't know."

"Why does Bug beat Psychic?!"

"I don't know."

"Stop saying you don't know!"

"Calm down-"

Vapor got up and stomped the ground. "I suck at this! I'll fail school!"

Caiden got up with her. "You won't fail school, it's okay-"

He was cut off again by Vapor violently turning her head towards him.

"Yes I will!" She screamed, tears filling her eyes. Caiden was taken aback.

"Vapor are you okay-" Caiden was once again interrupted.

"And I turned down Justin after all this time, so he hates me now! I have no one! No one! No- no one..." Vapor sat down, choked up. She cried as silently as she could.

"You have… me..." Caiden sat down with her. Vapor looked up at him, her wet eyes sparkling.

 _Why do I always choose Pokemon off the opposite type? It always ends in heartbreak… I shouldn't… but…_ She thought to herself.

Her heart chose the path for her, saving her from the incorrect ones. All Pokemon she had dated had only harmed her. She wasn't sure about this one, but he seemed different. He wasn't mean, or beastly, or stuck up. He was him. Just him.

She couldn't stop herself.

Reaching her head up she pressed her mouth against his into a sweet kiss. Caiden was shocked at her sudden behavior but knew he loved her as much as she loved him.

And in the middle of the alley they were staring into each other's eyes and smiling.

It was their love story and they felt it was the correct one this time.


	11. Unwinnable War

Continued…

Back at the hospital they were all starting to wonder where Vapor and Caiden were.

So they decided to send someone over to check on them and see if they were okay.

Justin volunteered, he figured if he could check on the two of them studying together, he could prove that he loved Vapor.

Glace of course, tried to go with.

Justin figured "eh, why not" and so Glace tagged along.

So the two followed in Vapor and Caiden's tracks, left by little water droplets on the cement.

When the two Pokemon got to the alley they were met by a scene they didn't imagine.

Caiden was giving Vapor little pecks on her cheek fur and Vapor was giggling.

"What the f-" Glace began, before Justin jumped forward and tackled Caiden to the ground, sparks appearing next to them as Justin delivered a painful Bite to Caiden's neck.

Caiden shrieked out of pain and fear all the same and aimed a Leaf Tornado toward Justin as he backed away.

Glace on the other hand, was hyperventilating.

Vapor walked over to her and sat there, hanging her head.

Glace suddenly aimed an Ice Beam toward Vapor, freezing her for a second before Vapor jumped away, knocking her head to the side, ice shards falling to the ground.

"Are you kidding me? All this time me and Vapor were together and she wanted you all along!" Justin shouted, angrily. Despite his state of mood, tears formed in his eyes.

Suddenly Justin lunged toward Vapor, attacking her with a Volt Tackle.  
As Vapor struggled to get away, Caiden ran out of the alley to get his friends' attention.

Later…

"GUYS! Help!" Caiden shouted as the doors opened to the hospital.

"What is it?" Flare called out, jumping up from his seat.

"What's the problem, sir?!" A Blissey asked, running up from the front desk.

"Glace, Vapor, and Justin are all fighting!" Caiden called, then turned toward the Blissey.

"Get the machines and stuff ready!" He shouted, tugging at her arms.

The group of Eeveelutions ran off out the door to the alley while the Blissey acquired the attention of her coworkers.

"GO DIE IN A HOLE!" Glace shouted, tackling Vapor and keeping her there as Justin electrocuted her.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU!" Flare shouted over the noise they were making. All three fighters stopped and stared angrily at him.

"Don't move! Let Vapor go," Flare said threateningly.

They were all still and silent until Glace moved away, Justin doing the same.

But then Justin punched Vapor's chest, her fainting in the process.

"POLICE!" Caiden shouted after a moment of silence.

Suddenly a team of Arcanine raced up to the alley.

"What happened?!" The leader, a shiny, called.

"They fainted my girlfriend!" Caiden screamed, pointing toward Glace and Justin. "Get her to a hospital!" He added, the Arcanine all nodding.

"Stripe! Loranne! Get to the Glaceon!" The leader shouted, two Arcanine, a boy and a girl, nodded and ran out to Glace.

"Growlie! **(A/N: Get it?)** Rei! Cover the Jolteon!" The leader shouted again, another boy and girl running out to Justin.

"Okay kid, I'll help you bring your girlfriend to the hospital," the leader said to Caiden. "Pack! Stand guard! The Leafeon's friends, follow me!"

All the other Arcanine took their places, falling into a position with three on each side of the alley, making nine Arcanine in the alley in all.

However, standing guard right in the front was a small Growlithe, raring to go.

The leader Arcanine was running to the hospital with Vapor laying on his back.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked, looking down to Caiden, who was also running.

"Caiden… yours?" Caiden said, almost out of breath.

"Gold, hospital's here." Gold said.

"I'll take her in," Caiden said, gently pulling Vapor off Gold's back.

"I'm rooting for both of you. Hope she'll be alright," Gold said, smiling promisingly.

Caiden took Vapor in to see a bunch of Audino and Chansey waiting, a Mega Audino he knew as Clare, and the Blissey from before. They were waiting with a stretcher.

"Help her!" Caiden shouted urgently.


	12. Reunion

Continued…

The nurse Pokemon rushed Vapor into the ER and allowed Caiden to enter.

A close look at Vapor's face and you'd be scarred yourself, so Caiden preferred to stay away.

"Caiden! Come out here," an urgent voice asked.

"Oh- okay..." Caiden said, consenting but still worried for Vapor.

"We can't find Darla anywhere!" Sylvia said, wiping sweat off her head with her ribbons.

"What?!" Caiden asked. He just realized Darla had been gone for a long time.

"We have to find her, and Aubrey's finally better!" Flare said, chiming in. As if on cue, Aubrey and Jake ran out from the old hospital room.

"Let's go!" Aubrey shouted.

"Right!" Caiden agreed.

And thus the group of evolutions left through the hospital doors…

Leaving a certain water type all alone.

Meanwhile…

"Who… who are you?" Darla asked a fire type who was rolling in the ground, burning some pieces of grass.

"Me? Oh! I'm Sapphire!" Sapphire said happily, stopping her rolling and standing on all fours.

"What type of Pokemon are you? I don't recognize it at all..." Darla asked again, and Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"I'm a Fennekin! What's your name, anyway?" Sapphire answered, looking Darla up and down.

"I'm Darla… I'm a Deerling," Darla answered and Sapphire nodded.

"You look lost, but then again, so am I! Where do you need to go?" Sapphire said.

"Well… I don't really know where I need to be right now. Where do you need to be?" Darla asked, blushing a little at the realization that she didn't know where her friends were.

"Dark Forest, do you know the way there by any chance?" Sapphire asked, and Darla gasped.

"Yeah! Indeed I do! Follow me!" Darla said happily, smiling at the fox Pokemon. Then she skidded away with Sapphire following.

Soon enough they reached Dark Forest.

"Finally! If you need to wait for someone, stay with me!" Sapphire said, landing on a bed of grass that Darla assumed was hers.

"Okay..." Darla said, looking around for two Pokemon she knew from here.

"Who are you looking for?" Sapphire asked, and Darla shrugged a little.

"…Are you looking for Lara or Zach? They're probably..." Sapphire sighed. "Making out in the trees…Uh- anyway, you don't have a chance with Zach anyway. He only likes Dark Types."

Darla was taken a bit aback. If you look for Lara or Zach then you want to date one of them?!

"I'm looking for them, yeah, but I would never want to date Zach!" Darla exclaimed, surprised.

"W-Wait, really?! I thought everyone liked Zach and has a crush on him! Why don't you? I mean, he's everything you'd want in a boyfriend… he's cute, smart, witty, funny-" Sapphire started, until Darla cut her off.

"Ooh, you really like him, don't you?" Darla giggled, wiggling an eyebrow.

"W-well… ask any other g-girl here..." Sapphire countered, blushing.

"Hmm… okay!" Darla smirked, and ran off to a Pawniard.

"Hello!" Darla said excitedly.

"Um, h-hey..." The Pawniard said, startled. It spoke with a feminine voice.

"I'm Darla! What's your name?!" Darla asked, still incredibly excited.  
"Hope… nice to meet you..." Hope said.

"Do you have a crush on Zach?" Darla asked, calming down a bit, as she was making a bit of a scene.

"Zach? No way!" Hope scoffed. "The only girls here who like him are Lara and Sapphire, and I know about every girl here."

"Haha… nice," Darla said, smirking. "I'll return to Sapphire now..."

"Out of all the girls here, you choose to ask Hope… she's asexual…" Sapphire said when Darla returned.

"Hey… you know she said that the only girls here who like Zach is you and Lara!" Darla winked and Sapphire blushed, stunned.

"So I have a chance?" Sapphire asked, hopeful.

"Of course you do, you lovestruck idiot," Darla said, smirking and then turning her attention toward Zach, who was with Lara.

"Go! Go talk to him!" Darla smiled, and pushed Sapphire forward.

"H-hey! Fine..." Sapphire stuttered out.

"H-hi… Zach..." She said as she got over to Zach.

"Hello! Sapphire, right?" Zach said, and Lara smiled.

"Yeah… t-that's me…" Sapphire answered quietly, looking down to conceal her blushing cheeks.

"Nice to meet you!" Lara said, then turned to Zach.  
"Zach, can we talk alone?" She asked.

"Of course!~" Zach answered in a sing-song tune.

"Uh-" Sapphire began, but Lara stepped forward toward her first.

"I see what you're doing here, girlie. Don't even try to get Zach for yourself, because he's already in love with me. It's no use. One try at love and your Deerling friend there gets it, and you can just watch," Lara was now incredibly close to Sapphire's face, and Sapphire could practically feel the heat on Lara's breath.

"Okay…" Sapphire breathed out.

"Thanks boo!" Lara smiled and walked back to Zach, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
"What did you two talk about…? I mean, Sapphire looks pretty stunned..." Zach recoiled from the kiss and shoved Lara away.

"Err… you," Lara sat on the grass and looked down in slight guilt.

"Me? You talked about me…?" Zach blushed a little and turned his head toward Sapphire, who was watching them.

"Well, I mean, who cares, right? Don't you think she's ugly too? You love me, right?" Lara walked in front of Zach's view and sat there.  
"Well, I'm thinking, when you act like that… I don't love you..." Zach smirked and pushed Lara over, waltzing over to Sapphire.

"B-but… Zach… I-I'm sorry! Zach?!" Lara tried to run over to him, but fell down in a teary-eyed mess.  
 _Great, now no one loves me… my crush for ages hates me and no one-_ Lara's thoughts were interrupted by a Lillipup.

"Hello, you look sad. Can I help? Uh- I'm Tyler, by the way..." Tyler smiled and Lara sat up.  
"Nice to meet you, Tyler. I'm Lara. Want to eat lunch with me?" Lara smiled and the two walked off together, Lara still feeling slightly heartbroken.

"Hello, Sapphire!" Zach smiled at the fire type.

"U-uh… hey… Zach..." Sapphire blushed at him, and tried to smile back.

"Well I have something to tell you," Zach stepped forward towards Sapphire, leaving their noses about three inches apart.

"Hm…" Sapphire hummed nervously. "W-what is it?"

"I love you," Zach stepped closer to Sapphire's face, leaving a mere one inch between them.

"Uh… I… I love you t-too..." Sapphire blushed a deep red, and smiled slightly.

"I'll take that as consent for this-" Zach smirked, then pushed his head forward, sealing the inch between him and Sapphire.  
"Scree! It's happening, oh my Arceus…" Darla hopped up and down on her hooves, squealing as a couple Pokemon stopped and stared at her.

"What? It's love!" She smirked at the Pokemon.


End file.
